musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Masta Ace
thumb|Masta Ace in Calgary, 2005 Masta Ace (auch The I.N.C., geboren Duval Clear; * 4. Dezember 1966 in Brooklyn, New York, NY) ist ein afro-amerikanischer Rapper. Er genießt einen Ruf als Underground-MC. Die Single Jeep Ass Nigga (auch bekannt als Born to Roll) brachte ihm bisher die meiste Aufmerksamkeit. Leben Als Mitglied der legendären Eastcoast-Gruppierung Juice Crew mit Marley Marl, MC Shan, Big Daddy Kane, Biz Markie, Roxanne Shanté, Tragedy Khadafi und Craig G beginnt der New Yorker seine Karriere. 1990 veröffentlicht er sein Debütalbum Take a Look Around auf Marls Label Cold Chillin' Records, das häufig als Hip Hop-Pendant zu Motown Records bezeichnet wird. Trotz durchweg guter Kritiken entpuppt sich die Platte als finanzielles Debakel, daraufhin trennt sich Masta Ace von Cold Chillin und sucht einen neuen Vertriebspartner. Der wurde 1993 in Delicious Vinyl gefunden. Dort veröffentlicht Ace mit seiner neu gegründeten Masta Ace Incorporated-Crew (Lord Digga und Paula Perry) das Album Slaughtahouse. Er orientierte sich an den Synthie-Beats des Stils der Westküste. Auf dem zwei Jahre später erscheinenden Album Sittin' on Chrome folgt der nächste Tabubruch: eine von Kraftwerk gesampelte Bassline trägt das erfolgreiche Born to Roll. In der Folgezeit ist Masta Ace zwar keinesfalls untätig, veröffentlicht seine Werke allerdings nicht auf Alben. Ein erneuter Paukenschlag erscheint erst im Jahr 2000 mit der Kollabo Hellbound mit dem neuen Superstar Eminem. Das 2001 auf den Markt kommende Disposable Arts ist ein Themenalbum, auf dem Ace die Geschichte eines Ex-Häftlings erzählt, der in eine Hip Hop Schule geht, um sich eine legale Existenz aufzubauen. Das nächste Album A Long Hot Summer ist ein Prequel zu Disposable Arts. Mit der Veröffentlichung des Albums gibt Masta das Ende seiner Solo Karriere bekannt, was er jedoch revidiert, indem er 2006 (auch in Deutschland) auf Tour ging. Ende 2006 kündigte Masta Ace an, er werde in Zukunft als Solo-Artist nicht mehr aktiv sein und nur noch mit der HipHop Formation eMC (bestehend aus Strick, Punchline, Wordsworth und Masta Ace) Musik veröffentlichen. Ein neues Album namens The Show von eMC wurde am 25. März 2008 veröffentlicht. Im Mai und Juni 2008 gingen sie auf Tour und spielten u.a. 8 Konzerte in Deutschland. Sein Track What is It ist als musikalische Untermalung im Spiel Midnight Club II zu hören. Ebenfalls sind die Tracks Soda & Soap und Take A Walk im Soundtrack zu dem Spiel Saints Row vertreten. 2009 veröffentliche er das Kollabo-Album "Arts & Entertainment" mit Edo G. Diskographie * 1990 Take a Look Around * 1993 SlaughtaHouse (as Masta Ace Incorporated) * 1995 Sittin' on Chrome (as Masta Ace Incorporated) * 2000 Masta Ace-Brooklyn Blocks.Last Bref * 2001 Disposable Arts * 2001 The Best of Cold Chillin: Masta Ace * 2004 Hits U Missed * 2004 A Long Hot Summer * 2005 Hits U Missed Vol. 2 * 2006 Grand Masta: The Remix & Rarity Collection * 2008 The Show (mit eMC) * 2008 Hits U Missed Vol. 3 * 2008 Hits U Missed Vol. 4 * 2008 Hits U Missed Vol. 5 * 2009 ''Arts and Entertainment (with Edo G) Weblinks * Offizielle Homepage * Interview mit Masta Ace & Edo G * Offizielles Myspaceprofil von eMC }} Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1966 Kategorie:Mann en:Masta Ace it:Masta Ace Kategorie:Alle Artikel